Fallen Angels: Dark Angel
by Jamison D. R
Summary: With the rebellon of the Fallen Angels, and the mysterious death of Wyatt the Elders have come to help Chris. Along with the Witch Warrior, Derek, a powerful witch. But its down to, finding evil, and vanquishing it once and for all.
1. Fallen Angel, Part Two

**Chapter One – Fallen Angel, Part Two**

His father orbed away, and Chris fell to the ground. His hands were shaking, his body was going cold, he couldn't yell out; _he was dying._ He lay on the wooden floor, and then his vision began to fade; black was coming in all around him. He felt someone pounding on his chest, and yelling at him in a heavy African accent.

"NO! Stay with me!" He heard this over and over. "The Prophecy is not yet fulfilled, don't fall."

Trinity had run into the entrance hall, in her elder robes, she felt Chris' death. She got on her knees instantly and placed her hands over his wound and began to heal.

"NO! Stay with me!" She yelled, "The Prophecy is not yet fulfilled, don't fall. Good must win, you hold the future Christopher, no!" She then closed her eyes and pulled her hands away, Chris was dead. She stood up and watched as his spirit lifted from his body and hovered in the air before her.

Chris' spirit looked at her, before he began his journey upwards, Trinity shot a fire whip from her hand, and fire in her eyes.

"NO!" She yelled, and whip wrapped around the spirit and she threw it into Chris' body, a white wave of light shot through Chris' body, and Trinity immediately dropped to the ground and healed his wound. Chris' eyes shot open and he then punched Trinity in the face, Trinity fell back onto the floor. He ran into the other room, and he saw Piper standing on the stairs; Piper looked as shocked as Chris was. Trinity got up, but in a daze, she saw Piper on the stairs and Chris in the family room.

"Who are you?" Chris yelled.

"More like, how did you that." Piper asked.

"Christopher," She began, "My name is Trinity, I am an elder."

"I have never seen an Elder do that." Chris snapped back, breathing hard.

"Me neither." Piper implied, as she walked from the stairs to her son.

"I am the guardian of the spiritual realm, it was my job on the council of elders."

"Really?" Piper asked. "So you can just grab any spirit at will with your fire trick?"

"Basically, yes." Trinity replied.

Piper and Chris looked at Trinity uneasily. "What is this prophecy?" Chris asked looking at Trinity directly in the eyes. "You kept talking about this prophecy, so what is it?" Piper turned and looked at her son.

"What prophecy?" She asked.

"The Prophecy about your two sons, and their fight." Trinity said. "Leo or Nora didn't tell you?"

"Oh you mean the woman who killed my brother and my own father who tried to kill me, no they were too busy."

Trinity raised her hand, but Chris snapped. "DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF THIS!"

Piper put her arm around her son's chest. "Don't, look we will fix this." She whispered to him.

"The Prophecy," Trinity said loudly, "Is one that is been put motion since the first moment of time, the first fight. In the beginning there was Cain and Abel, two brothers one good, one evil; fighting for what they thought was right until Cain killed his brother Abel out of hate and jealousy. As you know they were the children of Adam and Eve, the first humans created by God, in this case your parents were the first marriage permitted by us elders a Whitelighter and a Witch.

"One the day of the Wiccan Sabbath, when Wyatt was born the process was taking one of the final steps. That's why we elders were so cautious about his birth, cause we know what was going to be brought by his birth. And then you came along, but something went wrong, your future self came from the future and stopped many of the things that was suppose to happen. But with your birth the final step took effect, and then it was only a matter of time.

"_One good, One evil; the prophecy is that the final battle will take place between realms and between the two brothers of the first marriage of combined powers_. You versus your brother. That's the prophecy." Trinity finished by stepped forward. "But something happened we never saw coming, your father turned by evil. We can still fix this, but it will take time; but in something like this event happening we have Derek."

"That witch warrior guy?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Trinity replied.

"And where is he?" Piper asked.

"Derek is at his old house sleeping, I will get him shortly." Trinity then looked at Chris who was looking around, lost. Chris looked at Trinity.

"I can't fight him." He said, "He's my brother, I can't fight him."

"Christopher, I know." Trinity replied.

"No, you don't! Wasn't I suppose to go through this whole Prophecy thing alone, so why are you two here?! Why are you here?" He looked at his mother. "And what's this me coming from future?"

"The year leading up to your birth you came back and saved Phoebe from being turned to stone from the Titans." His mother answered.

"Titans? As in Greek Mythology?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. Wyatt was nearly one and then we ending up going against the Titans in which your Aunt Paige found, with your Aunt Phoebe's help. They were so powerful that it took a hell of lot of power to for us to vanquish them. You orbed in saving your Aunt Phoebe from being turned to turned to stone, but Paige had already been turned to stone."

"And that's why I came back from the future?"

"Not entirely," Piper continued, "You also came back to save Wyatt from turning evil."

"Oh looks like I did that real good."

"Let me finish." His mother interrupted. "After you stopped The Order which was a cult of demons trying to turn Wyatt evil; in which you stopped. But then you then told your Aunt Paige that you were her nephew, and then you ended up trying to get a genie and yadda yadda yadda…and then you successfully were conceived on the spiritual plane."

"Excuse me?!" Chris said.

Piper put her arm around her sons shoulders. "I don't want to gross you out."

"Okay whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "And now why are you here?"  
Piper looked Trinity, and then explained.

"I am your back up." Piper replied, "Trinity sent me here."

"But like five minutes ago you were shocked by what she did."

"I didn't know her powers, I knew her as an elder and she summoned me at the exact time you summoned me."

Chris then ignored his mother and Trinity and walked up the stairs.

"Chris!" Piper said as he walked up the stairs.

"Follow him." Trinity said watching him set off up stairs. Trinity and Piper went stairs at sprint and as they reached the attic landing the door was slammed shut. Once Piper and Trinity opened the door, they found Chris standing at the book, just looking at it.

"Leave me alone!" Chris said at once.

"Christopher please let us help." Piper asked.

"You're going to need it." Trinity stated.

"What I need right now is time to think."

"You don't have time, to think; Nora has Wyatt, and they –"

"What?!" Chris said in a silent yet angry voice.

"Damn," Trinity cursed. "Before I came here I went to go find Wyatt, and the Fallen Angels have him."

Before he knew it, Chris was pushing his mother and Trinity out of the attic.

"Christopher wait, Christopher!" Piper yelled, "Stop it right now!" She turned and pushed Chris' hands off herself.

"We don't have much time." Trinity said.

Chris then back away and turned his back on his mother and Trinity, he felt like this was all a dream and in a minute he was going to wake up and none of this was happening. He wanted all of this to stop, and he wanted his life with Bianca, Wyatt, School, and his friends to return to normal. Wyatt was dead, and but now he has joined sides with Nora, evil? How stupid was he not to see that Wyatt was steadily falling down? He should have seen it right as Wyatt vanished for a week, he never left without warning, He was always the responsible one, always letting someone know.

He kept walking forward until he felt the wall touch his shoes, he looked through the big Victorian windows in his attic and out at the city. San Francisco, this was his home, sure it was full of demons, warlocks, evil, good, witches, and even everything else; but now it was all different. The city looked scary, big, without vacancy, sometimes when things got bad he would go to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and think, it was even his favorite study spot; but as he saw it in the far distance, it looked not right. Everything was not making sense in his head, and he didn't notice that his chin was shaking, he saw his brother die, and now he's evil and turned against him. He saw his mother come around him and embrace him, he saw it but it didn't fully register until he broke down on his mothers shoulder.

Piper held her son close, he was always the strongest one out of her children. Of coarse Wyatt was strong, but he had his weakness' but Chris was always the one who was loyal, strong, brave, the one who tried to make everything right, Wyatt he was just there to please people, make sure the problem was solved and always putting other people first and himself last. Chris, put himself first with people, making that he would survive with them.

"We are going to get through this sweetie, I promise." Piper whispered into her son's ear.

Trinity watched, she understood Chris' pain and new responsibility. "We're running out of time." She said to them. Piper looked up and understood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek opened his eyes, it was night; in his old bedroom. He sat up on his bed, he pulled his leather coat off, and his sword case and laid them on his bed. He looked down at his tight black shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. The house was still perfectly intact, yet empty. He wondered where his parents have gone, he would always check up on his house every once and a while, his parents rebuilt the house and said that their son was sent off into Military Camp, and that was that. They had adopted a little girl, who they treated better than they treated him. He walked down the stairs and looked around his house, it was just how he remembered it. He reached the landing looking into the dinning room, he remembered that night too clearly.

He walked into the family room, he looked at the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace, and he was absent.

_Our perfect little girl. Maya James Oiler._

"Maya." He said, he always wondered her name was. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect little girl, all the pictures were with her the only picture he remembered was his parents wedding picture which was always in the center. He turned and walked away and into the kitchen, it was the same, he got the impression everything was the same, and it will always stay that way from now on. He turned and walked out of the dinning room and walked back up the stairs.

On his way back up, he stopped by a mirror, as he saw himself in it he was brutally reminded why he was no longer allowed here. He had changed his look, so that when he walked by his parents they wouldn't recognize him, he had changed his eye color from Brown to Blue (with one of Leo's glamour tricks), His hair from spiky to shaved, and buffed up.

Every time his passed his parents on the street they never noticed anything, never him. He walked up the stairs, and went back into his old room, which he noticed was now a guest bedroom. He put his sword back on, the strap went diagonally across his chest with his sword sticking straight up, and his leather coat covered it, for the most part. He took one last look around, and orbed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I want to see him."

"You cannot, you're not strong enough."

"Do you think I care about that? I want to see him now!"

"I said no, you must learn these new powers first."

"I can turn him."

"The prophecy forbids that."

"I could careless about what the Prophecy says, wouldn't that work to our advantage, getting him on our side?"

"What if his plan is too get you on his side? Did you bother to think about that?"

He was quiet. Wyatt was quiet.

"My lord." Nora said, "You must relax I know you how you feel, believe me I do."

"No you don't! I want to see Christopher."

"You need to kill, that's what you need."

"A kill, No I need my brother!"

"You do not!"

"THEN GIVE ME MY POWERS BACK!"

Nora was quiet.

"You were the one that took them, so give them back."

"You're not strong enough, besides your new powers are what you need now."

"No, I need my old powers, how am I suppose to go from place to place?"

"Use your new powers. The elements, and with your power over Fire, Water, Earth, and Air they all have teleportation abilities. Just concentrate on an element and move. Meet me at the top of that hill." Nora said pointing to the structure, as they viewed it through the window. Wyatt saw earlier coming out of the ground when he, Bianca and Chris were here. Bianca…

"Where is Bianca?" He demanded.

"Come." Nora then flamed away.

Wyatt cursed as she left, he looked through the window. He concentrated on thinking of fire and the structure on where he was suppose to go, he thought of Nora, and then fire erupted from all around him. Before he knew it, it was over and he was at the structure, but this was nothing short of amazing, scary, but amazing.

He saw the other Fallen Angel army standing in a circle around it, and Nora standing in the center.

"Welcome to your throne." She smiled, with her yellow rotting teeth.

"Throne?"

"Ultimate power," Nora said, "You've always wanted it, am I wrong?"

Wyatt was silent. She pointed past the giant circle and up black stone stairs was a black polished seat. "There, is your throne Wyatt – I mean my lord." She walked forward and placed her claws on his shoulders. "Tell me this isn't what you desire, you were always the strongest one, the strongest Witch in the world, the strongest Angel, and now its time to claim your title. The world is yours my lord, you excelled in school, you excelled in magic school, you excelled in demon kills compared to your brother, you love power, you crave power; and now you have it." Wyatt looked at the chair, too stereotypical, but yet settle. He looked down at the ground it was a white stone, with black stone embedded through it.

"What is in this ground? Tell me!"

"Go to your throne and look for yourself." Nora said. Instantly, Wyatt flamed away and stood at the top of stairs, and looked down. Nora flinched, as he flamed so quickly; she was slightly scared.

Wyatt looked down, he saw the Church on the hill in the distance, and all around him were hills covered with beings, Zombies; the Damned Army. His army, he looked down and saw that in the ground was the symbol of the Fallen Angels, the up-side-down pentagram and crucifix combined into one, he smiled. He turned around and looked at his chair, he saw that Triquetra was engraved into the back of the seat, and on the arms of the chair.

"A perfect throne." He said, he then sat down, he was surprised, it was actually quite comfortable. Wyatt watched as all the Fallen Angels began to bow before him the circle, and he watched Nora, she stood for a few moments before bowing before him. Wyatt didn't like this, he immediately flamed down to where Nora is. He looked at her, circling her.

"You're right," Wyatt began, "I crave power, I've always wanted it, and now I have it. But one thing, I don't do is share it." He stopped before Nora, looking at her in the eyes, she looked scared. "Don't be scared Nora, think of this as a liberation from command." He shot his hands forward and fire shot from them, and struck Nora, setting her afire. She screamed, her screamed echoed through the hills of the Damned. The other Fallen Angels stayed bowed on the ground not looking up, but they listened. And Nora' exploded, a shock wave exploded from where she once stood, Wyatt didn't move, but all the Fallen Angel army was sent backwards. Wyatt watched his powers hover in the air, the white balls of magic, and then shot back into him. He felt his power grow ten fold.

"Anyone want to join her?" He yelled.

The Fallen Angel's crawled back into place around the circle. Wyatt then turned and orbed back into his chair.

"Well, well, well," He said to his army of Fallen Angels and Zombies below, "I think its time we go after my next target." He then pulled out a leather wallet, and took a picture of him and Christopher. "Little Christopher." 


	2. The Phoenix Nation

**Chapter Two – The Phoenix Nation**

Deep within the earth, between hell and earth, laid a plane a separate territory where only the Phoenix's dwelled. In old, secret caves, the Phoenix's called their meeting of the entire nation.

Millions walked to the meeting, within the underground caves, many have never walked the surface of the Earth. The walked within underground canyons, twice the size of ones on the surface of the earth. Underground waterways were good short cuts and cut much valuable time off the journey.

"I held the book in my hands!" A tall female phoenix stated. "I felt the power of the book! "

"Then where is it Belinda?!" Asked a male phoenix twice Belinda's size.

"My daughter, and her boyfriend took it." She grumbled. "I swear, my lord, I should have shimmered out of there when I had the chance."

"Bianca?" The Phoenix Lord asked.

"Yes, she and her boyfriend, Christopher Halliwell."

"One of the son's of the Charmed Ones. You should have brought him as well, he would have been of great use to us."

"He caught of me off guard, and nearly killed me with his power-"

"Yes, I am surprised to see you walked away from him at all."

"It will never happen again my lord, I promise you!"

"Yes, it won't." The Lord looked down at Belinda, and his eyes flashed with fire, and Belinda was instantly combusted into fire; she screamed and then was vanquished. The Lord then directed his vision to his council who was on the ground bowing only a few meters before him. "After the meeting today, we will unite the nation, and the book will be ours."

"Yes, my lord." The council replied.

The Lord of the Phoenix nation stepped beyond his decibels, and walked to the ledge of rock which over looked millions of fellow Phoenix's. He looked below and saw below some the looked human, some that had covered themselves in cloaks, and others who were full blooded Phoenixes; ones with yellow cats eye, long red hair that went down to the bottom of the back, long red nails, and sharp razor teeth. The nation noticed the Dark Lord's stance, and was silent.

His voiced boomed over the listening ears, "The step towards achieving our rightful place among the world is coming to be!" his voiced echoed through out the halls, and the Nation cheered.

"No More!" he continued, "No more, are we to dwell in these cave halls which have housed us for so long, and no more will we live in secrecy! The world will know of the Phoenix nation, just as the Warlocks, Demons, Angels, and Witches have made their mark on the world! However, we will soon be drawn into a war, a great war!" He paused and looked around, "The great war which has been prophesied by many, the Mayans, the Aztec…the last war, is coming! And we will have to pick a side."

He stopped has he heard voices speaking from below, "It is impossible for us not to be involved with this war, fellow Phoenixes, we must prepare for war!"

"What is this war?" Yelled someone from below.

"What part are we to play?" Yelled another.

"Who will be involved?"

"My children," the Lord boomed, "All questions will be answered in time, but all I can say for now, events have been put into motion. We have to pick a side."

In a far corner of Romania, virtually inhabitable from human life anymore, near an old church which was falling to the ground, Derek orbed just beyond its grounds. Derek looked around and saw that the once beautiful church is now laying in mostly ruins; and with dark storm clouds coming in from the south, he must be quick. He walked past pieces of stone which were larger than he was, and others which were size of peas.

He walked into the hallow halls of the once mighty church, walking into hallways that were exposed, passing one of the two chapels, where the altar is still intact, but the rest was in ruins around it. He felt rain, Derek looked up and saw the dark storm clouds coming in over head. He must hurry his task. Derek sprint into a jog, passing more ruins and stoned angels, saints, and a Jesus Christ before he came to a lone white coffin.

It laid virtually still and undisturbed on the moist grass, it was so white it almost seemed to glow. He walked before, and within a meter of the coffin, he bowed on one knee and whispered a silent prayer. He stood back up and walked forward, a coffin two meters in length with gold linings and trimmings, and a silver metal symbol; the symbol was a sun with a pentagram within in. He placed his hand on the symbol and let a single tear fall from his eye and he spoke.

"I've been betrayed," He began, "The many months of training all for nothing, and the many nightmares I had about my adopted family; I miss them. I've been replaced by a little girl, I think its time I replace them – father." He looked around and the rain was beginning to fall harder. "I am with one of the Halliwell's, their book seems to hold vast amounts of power, or that's what I've heard. I will avenge your death father, and you will walk with me again." He kissed the coffin, and orbed from the ruined church.

"So explain to me, why did my father have to leave?" Christopher Halliwell asked the Elder Trinity, over making two potions.

"He had to give a full focus on Derek, and that meant all the time he had with you." Trinity said putting three sprigs of Rosemary into her pot.

"But why though? He couldn't have had time to just pop in once a night for a few minutes or an hour on Saturdays?" Chris asked adding ice to his potion.

"Christopher," Trinity sighed, "I know you're hurt and I know how it feels to be abandoned, trust me my family left me when I was four; this is all for the greater good."

"Greater good?" Chris snapped, "What greater good? The only greater good that excited was Wyatt, wasn't he the most powerful witch ever to walk this earth?"

Trinity was silent.

"And now he's evil? How is this for the greater good? And this whole deal with me in the future?" Chris' potion began to bubble over, but it didn't matter to him. "If I was suppose to stop Wyatt from turning evil, I must have done a damn good job, cause look he's evil!"

"Christopher!" Trinity finally said taking his hands, "Please calm down."

Chris ripped his hands away from Trinity. "Don't you touch me, I've had it with you, the elders, magic, and the book. I give up." He began to walk away.

"The prophecy hasn't fulfilled itself, Christopher. In fact, it is so close to be fulfilled at this moment it is inevitable."

"Nothing isn't impossible." Chris said to the elder, looking at her straight in the eye.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Trinity asked.

Piper walked to where she was in earshot of their conversation.

"I am going to go met with my brother, and I am going to sway him back to my side."

"Christopher, that would be suicide!"

"No it's not, Cause I don't think he's after me! What is his reason? If anything its at mom for leaving us, for abandoning us! And dad for the same reason, so explain to me this prophecy that I am suppose to fight Wyatt? What his motive, his reasoning behind all of it?"

"Did evil ever need a reason?" Piper said walking in.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Evil attacked this house thousands of times, and did it ever need a reason?"

"Yeah, they were out to destroy the infamous charmed ones!" Chris replied.

"Not always," Piper replied, "Sometimes they were after my children."

"Whatever, I don't care. You're dead to me." With that Chris left the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the night, under a full moon on the steps of the Halliwell Manor, a Man shimmered in. He did not look much older than the age of sixteen, with black and red hair, yellow eyes, and what seemed to be punker clothes he walked to the doors of the Halliwell manor. He peaked through the windows and saw no one, and empty house. He pulled a knife out from under his jacket along with a scroll of parchment. He unrolled the parchment to read it, even though he was sworn not too.

_Christopher Halliwell, Lover of the Traitor:  
You have been marked._

_R_

The teenager rolled up the parchment and stabbed it into the doors, so hard it shattered the windows in each of the doors, and shimmered out.

Upstairs, Chris Halliwell laid awake listening to the sounds of broken glass.

_(Dearest Readers, I want to say all of you have been amazing readers and I am so glad to see many of you who have stayed with me with these past two years. I am very proud to announce, that in these last few weeks, the story "Fallen Angels" has been recognized, and its on its way to be a published Charmed Book!!! This book will have extended chapters and even more stuff that is newly added! I want to thank everyone, because with you readers, this wasn't possible. Thank you so much! Dark Angel is soon to follow with the published book.) _


End file.
